Rosalie Hale
Rosalie Lillian Hale is a vampire and a member of the Olympic Coven. She is the wife of Emmett Cullen and the adoptive daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, as well as the adoptive sister of Jasper Hale, Alice and Edward Cullen, and the aunt of Renesmee Cullen. In 1933, Rosalie was transformed into a vampire by Carlisle Cullen after being beaten to the brink of death by a group of men including Royce King, her fiance. Two years later, Rosalie rescued a young man named Emmett from being mauled by a bear, and after his transformation into a vampire, the two fell very deeply in love. Along with Emmett, Rosalie was an integral member of the Cullen family and fought eagerly against those who threatened them. Biography Early Life Rosalie Lillian Hale was born in Rochester, New York in 1915; she had two younger brothers, a housewife for a mother, and her father worked at a bank. Rosalie's fathers' job helped keep the family wealthy during the Great Depression. She was born beautiful and constantly praised, making her vain and self-centered. However, unlike her parents, who always wanted more out of life despite their already elevated status, Rosalie was just happy in the knowledge that she was Rosalie Hale, and that she was beautiful. One day, Rosalie's mother had her dress up to deliver her father's forgotten lunch to his job, in the hopes that the son of the bank's owner would take more interest in Rosalie. It worked. Royce King the Second sent roses to Rosalie and, after making a comment that her eyes were like violets, Rosalie began receiving them, too. Their relationship was solely based on physical attraction, as Royce was often too busy at the bank. They became engaged and shortly before the wedding, Rosalie visited her good friend Vera, who Rosalie envied for her baby boy. At one point, when Vera's husband kissed Vera, Rosalie finally noticed the lack of love in her relationship with Royce that was so obvious in Vera's. While walking home, shaken by her thoughts about her loveless relationship, Rosalie stumbled across her drunk fiancé and his equally-drunk pals; Royce bragged about his fiancée's beauty which eventually led to Rosalie being gang raped and beatenand left in the street to die. Rosalie was found by Carlisle Cullen, the scent of blood having attracted Carlisle to the dying Rosalie. He carried her to a room where he made the eighteen year old a vampire, worsening the pain she was already in. She awoke to voices of the Cullens arguing about Carlisle saving Rosalie just because they stumbled across her when she was dying. Upon seeing her reflection, Rosalie's unhappy mood improved with her now improved vampiric beauty. Rosalie soon avenged herself by killing all who were with Royce that night. Having saved Royce for last, Rosalie donned a bridal gown and found her fiancé locked in a windowless room with a thick, vault-like door guarded by two men. Killing the guards, Rosalie entered the room where she tortured Royce to death. Though she killed these seven men, she was very careful to not spill even the smallest drop of their blood, knowing that she couldnt resist. After her transformation, Rosalie became a permanent member of the Cullen family. Two years after her transformation, in 1935, Rosalie stumbled across a young man named Emmett McCarty being mauled by a bear outside of Gatlinburg, Tennesee.. Emmett's features reminded her of Vera's young son Henry, and as such, Rosalie chose to rescue the dying man. Rosalie resisted the urge to drink Emmett's blood and carried him over one hundred miles to Carlisle, who turned him into a vampire. Rosalie and Emmett were rarely separated after this; the two having found in the other their true soul mate. The pair would marry often and sometimes lived separate to the rest of their adopted family as a newlywed couple. By the 1950's the Cullen family welcomed two new additions to their family, Alice and Jasper. Due to their similar features, Rosalie and Jasper would often play the part of biological siblings who had been adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. During the long decades of her life, Rosalie developed a passion for collecting cars akin to her adopted brother Edward Cullen , and is a brilliant mechanic. Personality and traits Rosalie is described as being the most beautiful person in the world, as she is astoundingly gorgeous, even for a vampire. Rosalie is tall and statuesque, with an elegant figure similar to a model's. She has blonde, wavy hair that goes down to the middle of her back and golden/black eyes like the rest of the Cullens. As with other vampires, she has solid, marble white skin and purple bruise-like shadows under her eyes. In her human life, Rosalie was described as a woman with beauty, elegance, class, and money. Her eyes were described as being like violets when she was a human. As for personality, Rosalie is described as being a vain and self-centered, but extremely loyal to friends and family. Rosalie treasures humanity and often wishes she was still human. Always wanting children of her own, Rosalie supports Bella's decision to keep her daughter, Renesmee, and Rosalie's former resentment towards Bella turns into a special friendship and bond. Powers and Abilities Rosalie, human or vampire, is portrayed as beautiful, and possibly "the most beautiful woman in the world". The vampire transformation only enhanced her beauty. Her musical talent was also enhanced, as was her mechanical talent, even though she did not practice them in her human life. Relationships Rosalie preferred to stay with Emmett from the day Carlisle changed him. She loves her family, but, as shown in Twilight, she doesn't like Bella because she is afraid she will expose their secret, and feels that Bella is throwing her life away by wanting to become a vampire and not having kids which is all she wants. She sometimes gets on the others' nerves because of her tendency to be self-absorbed and self-centered. She comes to care for Bella after it is revealed that Bella is pregnant. Rosalie is the one Bella turned to when she found out that Edward wanted to kill the baby, and Rosalie stayed by her side through the duration of her pregnancy. Royce King When she was still human, Rosalie's mother schemed for her to be married to Royce King, who was extremely rich. Her plans succeeded, and Rosalie got engaged to him. One night, she went to visit her best friend, Vera, who was married to a carpenter. They had an adorable little boy named Henry, with dark curly hair and dimples. When she saw the love Vera shared with her husband, Rosalie became a bit envious and began to wonder about the lack of love between her and Royce, but she quickly brushed away those thoughts. On her way home she ran into Royce and a few of his friends, all of them drunk. Royce boasted of her beauty, and in his drunken eagerness to show her to his friends, he ended up gang raping and beating her. Rosalie was about to die, when Carlisle Cullen found her and transformed her into a vampire to save her life. When she woke up, Rosalie found and murdered all of Royce's friends who had raped her. When they were dead she stole a wedding dress to be theatrical, then found Royce and slowly tortured him to death. Edward Cullen Edward Cullen is Rosalie's brother. When Carlisle changed Rosalie into a vampire, part of the reason was he was hoping she would become a romantic companion for Edward. But Edward and Rosalie's relationship never advanced beyond that of loyal siblings. Although she was never attracted to Edward, Rosalie was actually offended by the fact that Edward never had any romantic attraction to her because she was used to being the center of attention. She eventually came to believe that Edward couldn't be attracted to anyone if he wasn't attracted to her. This changed when Edward fell in love with Bella Swan, and was part of the reason Rosalie was originally so jealous of Bella. Emmett Cullen Emmett Cullen is Rosalie's husband and true love. Rosalie saved him from a near-death bear mauling and carried him 100 miles to her home, despite the extreme effort this costs her, for Carlisle to change him, because she didn't think she could do it herself. In Eclipse, Rosalie tells Bella that she saved Emmett because he reminded her of her friend Vera's son, Henry, because of his dark curly hair and dimpled cheeks and "the strange innocence that looked so out of place on a grown man's face". They have been married several times, since Rosalie enjoys the ceremony and the attention that it brings her. She and Emmett sometimes live away from the rest of the Cullens as a newlywed couple. Emmett has commented several times that they have torn down a few houses because of their wild, passionate sex. and Rosalie Hale]] Jacob Black Rosalie Hale had a largely antagonistic relationship with Jacob Black. After Bella became pregnant with Renesmee Cullen, Jacob resents Rosalie's attempts to help Bella protect the unborn child; even should it be at the cost of Bella's life. Jacob proceeded to barade Rosalie with dumb blond jokes, though she countered with dog puns. Indeed, she even created a dog bowl for Jacob to eat out of, and scratched 'Fido' on the side. Jacob nicknamed her "Psycho" and "Blondie". Though they continued to antagonize each other the pair found common ground after the birth of Renesmee as they were both obsessively protective of the child. Behind the scenes It was announced on the 12th February 2008, that Rosalie would be portrayed by Nikki Reed in the Twilight film.http://www.stepheniemeyer.com/twilight_movie.html In a recent interview with MTV mtv.com interview, Reed said this about her character: :"Well, Rosalie was raped and beaten by her fiance back about 100 years ago, and she almost died. Carlisle found her, and I guess he couldn't bear to see her bleeding and dying on the ground. And so he changed her into a vampire, because he wanted Edward to have a soul mate. And he thought that we would be great, but for whatever reason, Edward couldn't fall in love with Rosalie. Rosalie really just wanted to be normal; that's what she's always wanted. Even when she was normal, she didn't want to be as beautiful as she was. She didn't want to stand out as much as she does. She just wanted to be like an average young woman who got married and had a family." : Etymology Rosalie means "White Rose." Appearances *''Twilight'' (First appearance) *''Twilight (film)'' *''Midnight Sun'' *''New Moon'' *''Eclipse'' *''Breaking Dawn'' References External links *Stephenie Meyer's official website *The Twilight Series' official website *The Twilight Lexicon See also *Olympic Coven *Emmett Cullen Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Cullen family Category: Females